What Now
by baddiex3tee
Summary: AU. I do NOT own Glee. Puckcedes is ENDGAME
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes lie awake in the lap of her best friend Santana, a ball of nerves, crying as she thought about the break up between her and one Marcus. What started out as a couple of friends, blossomed into something more, at least for Mercedes and she found herself falling more and more in love with the Southerner with an accent so strong, she blushed whenever she heard it. She yearned for the nights where they would stay out past midnight gazing up at the stars, stealing kisses, just enjoying being with each other. Back then they were madly in love and nothing else mattered, but things change, people change and feelings, they don't always stay the same. Mercedes still loved Brandon very much so, they'd been together for 2 years; there was no way she could be over him so soon. But the same couldn't be said about Brandon. At least that's what she thought. What else could be the reason behind him cheating on her and then lying about it? He didn't love her. He couldn't love her. He just loved being the object of her attention. The one she'd drop everything for. The one she showered with copious amount of love, admiration and affection. But even that wasn't enough to keep him from having a wandering eye.

He He was a teenage boy who easily gave into temptation. He thought with the piece of flesh in his pants, not with his head. They had been broken up for a couple months but She'd caught him underneath a Cheerio, one of McKinley's very own devils. Too heartbroken to confront him about what she had just witnessed, she took off running in the opposite direction right into Santana knocking the Latina flat on her ass. Thus the reason why tears stained her face while her raven-haired friend held her tight in her arms while she cried. Many believed that the two couldn't stand each, but the truth was Santana had become a major support system in Mercedes' life and vice versa. Let them or anyone in their circle tell it and they were McKinley _Undisputed Top Bitches_, definitely a force to be reckoned with.

A few hours had come and gone before Santana had had enough of seeing her best friend so upset. "Mercy," she spoke softly lifting the body in her lap, "now, I've let you cry long enough. It's time to shake it off!" she continued and used her thumbs to wipe the tears from her friend's face.

"Tana I can't okay, I can't!" Mercedes all but screamed as she sat up. "What part don't you get? I loved him. I gave him all of me. All my time, all my love all my energy. Everything I had to offer "

"Wait what? Hold the phone-" Santana interjected before she was cut off.

"Yes Tana. I gave him the best part of me, the one thing I can never get back. How could I be so fucking stupid? Why'd I think I could finally be happy?" Mercedes sobbed. "And why do you sound so surprised? You knew about it."

"Mercedes Patrice Jones, I will not sit her and let you talk like that, okay! So what you let him dip his fingers in some chocolate" she smirked, earning a chuckle and a small shove from the dark skinned beauty, "I'm sure you enjoyed it too. Hell for two years, you better have enjoyed every mind blowing orgasm that boy gave you."

"SANTANA!" Mercedes yelled her cheeks red.

"What I'm saying is, you've wasted enough of your precious time on Brandon during the two years you two were together. You don't need to waste anymore. Besides, I know of something better you can do with all this free time you have now?" Santana smiled deviously.

"Like what?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well first…." Santana paused for dramatic effect, "you can start by spending some much needed time with your best friend. I got tired of fighting with Brandon for Mercy time shit. He always won anyways." She rolled her eyes playfully. "We can watch movies and eat ice cream tonight, but tomorrow, we're gonna go shopping. It's time for you to spice up your wardrobe baby and put yourself out there. And to make it even more exciting, both of your best gays are going with you."

After a few moments of contemplating Mercedes finally gave in. "Fine Satan, you win."

"I always do." Santana laughed, wiping imaginary dust off her shoulders. "But before we start this movie night I do have one question Mercy Me."

"Yes Tana Banana" Mercedes looked over at her.

"Was he good or was he real good?"

"Bye Santana. I'm not answering that." Mercedes shook her head walking over to her DVD collection.

"I'll take that as a no. He probably didn't even make you come." Santana chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Kurt had come over to Mercedes' early so that the three of them could have enough time for operation code name: Mercy Makeover. They piled into Mercedes car and headed to the mall. It hadn't been an hour yet and Mercedes was already annoyed with two of her best friends. Kurt and Santana had both pulled multiple outfits for her to model for them and although Mercedes loved shopping just as much as the next girl, she hated the process of trying on clothes. It was her least favorite thing to do. Right now she was locked in the dressing room thinking of a way to get out of trying on all these clothes. "Do I really have to try on all this? Can't we just go home and call it a day?"

"NO!" Kurt and Santana both yelled unison. "You bring your ass out here without trying on the rest of those clothes and letting us see and I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on that glorious ass of yours." Santana threatened running a hand through her hair.

Mercedes huffed and slipping into a pair of jeans that showed off her curves and had her ass looking all types of right, a pair she'd have to thank Santana for picking out that Kurt paired with a shirt that made her look slimmer and hand her breasts sitting up at attention. She walked out of the room and over to her friends and spun around in a circle.

"Damn Mercy if you were gay and weren't my best friend, I'd take you home and tap that ass. TWICE!" Santana smirked and gave Mercedes' ass a smack.

"Seriously diva, you are working that outfit! I'd go straight for you." He kissed her cheek adjusting the shirt on her.

"Great!" Mercedes thought out loud. "The King and Queen of Gay town are hitting on me." she giggled. "Now if I can get a straight guy's opinion, we'll be set."

Santana nodded and looked around the mall until her eyes landed on a guy. He was fairly cute, muscular build with the prettiest Hazel eyes she'd ever seen. "Hey you!" she called out to the guy and headed over to him. He stopped and looked around. She can't be talking to me. He thought to himself. He pointed to himself after seeing there was no one else around. "Yes you." Santana said nodding her head. "You're a straight guy right?" she asked not waiting for an answer as she pulled him back over to where Kurt and Mercedes stood. "I need a favor. My name's Santana. What's yours?"

"Puck." the boy replied cooly.

"Puck? Really?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Puck simply nodded, allowing Santana to whisk him away.

"No she's not. She can't be serious. She's really serious. Kurt, get her!" Mercedes whined as she watched Santana strut around the department store.

Kurt laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's Satan for you."

"Well Puck, this is my girl Mercedes and her best gay, Porcelain."

Mercedes elbowed the girl in her side and she winced in pain. "I mean Kurt. His name is Kurt. Now I need your opinion. My girl here seems to think we're lying and only telling her what she wants to hear because we're her friends."

"I didn't say that Santana." Mercedes complained.

"It was implied." Santana retorted turning her attention back to Puck. "So can you please just give your opinion? On a scale of 1-10 how good does she look?"

"You can't drag a complete stranger over here and start questioning like that, making them do things for you Santana." Kurt complained.

"Oh hush. I didn't ask you. I asked my boy Puck over here." she patted him on his shoulder. "So what's your answer?" They all looked over at Puck who seemed to be dazed.


	3. Chapter 3

What started out a simple trip to the mall so that his little sister could find something to wear to this birthday party would become one of the best days of Noah Puckerman's life. He browsed around the men's section while his little sister Nicolette looked around for some shoes she liked. Passing time by wishing his sister would hurry up and browsing through things he was bum rushed by a Latina and dragged over to the women's section where he laid his eyes on which he believed had to be the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He licked his lips and stared in awe. Hands down, she was the most beautiful creature ever. Her brown doe-like eyes seemed to look into his soul, her perky breast threatened to spill over the top of her shirt and her ass had him twitching in his pants as they waited for an answer.

Santana smirked. "The look on my boy Puck's face says it all Mercy. You look hot."

"Beautiful." Kurt chimed in.

"SMOKIN'!" Puck finally broke his silence. He walked up to her, grabbing her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Damn girl where have you been all my life."

Mercedes shook her head and blushed.

"Seriously mama. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven cause you're an angel if I ever saw one." Puck bit his lip and moved in closer, invading her personal space. He was lost in her beauty, only breaking free from his trance when he heard the voice of his little sister.

"NOAH!" Nicolette screamed as she stopped over to her brother. "You're supposed to be watching me not drooling over girls." She huffed tugging his arms but stopped when she saw the two of them, Mercedes' hand in his. "She's pretty No-No." the little girl beamed looking up at Mercedes. "Puck leaned down and picked his sister up in his arms. "Yeah she is." He agreed. "Coco, this is Kurt, Santana and this pretty lady right here is Mercedes." He said introducing them.

"And who is this little cutie?" Mercedes asked smiling at the girl. "She's so cute. Isn't she the cutest Tana?"

"This is my brat-ouch, I mean this is my little sister Nicolette." Puck chuckled as Nicolette smacked him upside the head.

"I'm not a brat meany. Put me down." She whined.

"Did you find some shoes?" he asked setting her on the ground.

"Yeah, I like these." She said holding up two pairs "but I can't pick."

Looks like you'll be getting her both then." Mercy and Santana said at the same time and Nicolette nodded her head in agreement.

"Well thanks to you two looks like I'll be buying her two pairs of shoes. The least you could do is giving me your number. You know for helping my sister break my pockets and what not." He smiled at Mercedes.

Kurt and Santana watched as their friend flirted with the stranger and smiled in approval as she put her number in his phone. He snapped a picture of it and set it as her caller ID.

"Stalker much?" Mercedes giggled as she heard the shudder go off.

"Well my Nonna always said when you see something beautiful you're supposed to take a picture cause it'll last longer. And seeing as how I don't know if you gave me the right number or if I'm ever going to see your beautiful face in person again, this picture will have to do."

"Well when you put it that way…" she blushed and took his iPhone from his hand opening the camera up and turning on the front facing camera, here's a few for the road, you know, in case you don't see my beautiful face again." She mocked and took a few of pictures of herself, two with him and one with him and his little sister. "It's the least I could do." She slid the phone back in his hands and turned to her friends. They grabbed the clothes she planned to keep and headed for the register to pay for them while Puck paid for his sister's shoes before heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

"Um Mercy, what's gotten into you?" Kurt asked a bit perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked as she put away the last of the clothes they bought. She ended up getting every outfit they picked out and spending another hour at a bunch of different stores picking out the right shoes to go with everything.

"Oh you know what Porcelain is talking about. Don't play innocent now, what was up with you and Mr. Tall Tan and Handsome?" Santana asked smirking at Mercedes.

"Nothing. It was just harmless flirting. You guys act like we're gonna hook up, or like he's actually gonna call"

"Harmless my ass." Santana retorted.

"Mercy, sweetie, there was nothing harmless about that." Kurt continued.

"Homeboy wanted all on you. And you looked like you would've let him." Santana nudged her moving from the beanbag chair and plopping down on her bed.

"Oh cut it out." she huffed and reached for her phone after hearing it ring. She answered the phone but there was no answer. "That's weird."

"What?" Santana and Kurt asked.

"Someone called but there was no answer. And of course the number was blocked." she shook her head tossing her phone in her lap as she sat in her computer chair.

"Maybe it was the wrong number." Kurt offered.

"Yea maybe your right."

A few minutes later, Mercedes' phone sounded off again indicating she had a text.

Unknown: "Hey beautiful"

Mercy: "Um, who's this?"

Unknown: "It's Puck."

Mercy: "Who?"

Puck: "You crazy friend dragged me over to check you out. You gave me your number, took a bunch of selfies on my phone."

Mercedes laughed finally remembering who it was.

Mercy: "Oh yeah. You're the one with the really cute sister. I remember you."

Puck: "How many dudes do you give your number to a day?"

Mercy: "None. You're the first in a long time."

Puck: "Well don't I feel special Mama."

Mercy: "You should. I don't give my number out often."

Puck: "Oh I do shawty. So wyd?"

Mercy: "Sitting here with my best friends. Wyd?"

Puck: "Making dinner for my sister. Moms is out late tonight and I can't let the poor girl starve."

Mercy: "And what do you know about cooking? You'll probably burn the house down."

Puck: "Not true Mama. I throws down in the kitchen. You'll have to let me show you one day."

Mercy: "Yeah right, so you can poison me? I'll pass."

Puck: "You trying to play me?"

Mercy: "No need to try baby when I already did. You've been served."

Puck: "-_- You've hurt my feelings. Now I'm going to bed."

Mercy: "I'm sorry :'( I'll be nice from now on. I promise. "

Puck: "You better. I don't wanna have to beat you.

Mercy: "Boy please. Don't you have to get ready for school or something?"

Puck: "Don't you?"

Mercy: "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

Puck: "Me too. I start at this new school tomorrow. It's called McKinley High."

Mercy: "William McKinley High School?"

Puck: "That's the one."

Mercy: "That's the school I go to."

Puck: "So that means I get to see more of your beautiful face?"

Mercy: "I guess so"

Puck: "Damn girl. Don't sound too excited."

Mercy: "Lol. I'm sorry."

Puck: "You good. But I gotta go. I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

Mercy: "Alright, see you tomorrow."

Puck: "Don't scar like a stranger either."

Mercy: "Whatever white boy lol."

Puck: "Goodnight Mercedes."

Mercy: "Goodnight Puck."

"Cedes, who are you texting? You're over there blushing up a storm. "Kurt asked noticing the look on his friends face bring Mercedes back to reality.

"Oh no one." she said quickly locking her phone.

"Oh it's someone." Santana added. "You're turning red baby girl."

"Am not!"

"I bet it's that boy from the mall. What's his name? Puck?" Santana said.

"Yes his name is Puck, and maybe I am talking to him. What's it to ya?"

"Ooh, get it girl!" Kurt smiled.

"I think Stella got her groove back." Santana joked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Don't you two have somewhere to be. Boyfriends and girlfriends to bother who's names don't start with a 'M' and end n 'Cedes'?

"Oh please. I can take a hint. You just don't want us here while you mack on the phone with your new boo. Come on Kurt. Let's go."

"Fine. But only because I miss Blaine."

"I'm sure he misses you too. And we all know Britt misses you Tana. I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye." Mercedes said rushing them out the house as she claimed her favorite spot in the middle of her bed.

The two of them exited her room and said goodbye to her parents who occupied the living room as they headed out the door, leaving Mercedes to think about all that happened in the last 48 hours. Whether or not she liked it, the fact was that Brandon had moved on. And if she was ever going to okay with seeing him wrapped in the arms of another woman she'd have to move in as well.

_**MONDAY MORNING**_

Mercedes woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ears, the sun shined through her window and into her face. She hit snooze and settled back in her bed for a few more moments of sleep pulling the covers over her head. A few minutes a knock at the door stopped sleep from overcoming her body and she peeled her sheets off her body. "I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!" she yelled to whoever was on the other side of the door. Stripping from her clothes, dropping articles of clothing, she headed to her adjoined bathroom and started with her daily routine. She finished her shower a little early, allowing her more time to look through her clothes for something to wear. She settled on a pair of black leather pants, a white tee, black and white converses, black leather jacket, and gold accessories to tie it all together. She curled her hair in semi-tight wand curls and teased it, letting it cascade down her back. A clear coat of lip gloss to her plump lips and she was complete. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror and blew a kiss. "Damn girl, you look good." She chuckled, grabbing her cars keys and headed downstairs.

"I'm out mama. See you later." She yelled as she headed for the door.

"Nuh uh little girl. Bring your back back her and give your momma a kiss." She sassed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully and kissed her mother's cheek. "I gotta go mama or I'll be late. I'll see you tonight?"

"I don't know. I might have to work late tonight. But I'll let you know. Not get outta here and don't too many hearts today Mercy." The older woman smiled and patted her daughter on her backside.

"I don't break hearts mama, but I can't promise I won't break a couple of necks." She laughed and headed out the door and to her car.

Fifteen minutes later she was pulling up to McKinley in her Porsche into her usual parking space in between Santana who was resting on the hood of her BMW and Kurt who rested up against his Rolls Royce.

"Her she comes now." Santana motioned to the car pulling up in between them.

"Fashionably late as always." Kurt added.

Mercedes parked her car and got out. "Boy please. I'm not even late. I'm actually earlier than usual."

"Does it have anything to do with a certain hazel-eyed stud?" Kurt smirked as he watched Puck roll up on his motorcycle.

"Wait, he goes here?" Santana asked.

"Hey I just found out last night so don't look at me. And no, I'm not here early for him. Nobody is checking for light bright over there okay. So drop it." Mercedes snarled, closing her car door and jumped when she turned around to find Puck standing less than 3 feet in front of her.

"Sorry I scared you." Puck said softly, sporting his million dollar smile as he watched Mercedes jump and hold her hands to her chest. "Sup Santana, Kurt."

"Hey!" they smiled and waved at Puck. Santana linked arms with Kurt and pulled him off. "Well we've gotta go. See you later Mercy." She smiled her infamous smiled before whispering into Mercedes' ear. "Play nice diva."

Mercedes' grilled Santana, her eyes begging the two of them not to leave her, but before she could protest they had already walked off. "Oh no big deal. It's not like you almost gave me a heart attack or anything." She said sarcastically turning her attention back to Puck.

"Hey, I told you I was starting Monday and today is Monday." Puck smiled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. You're such a smart ass." Mercedes sighed and shook her head.

"More like badass. But you like it, so don't complain." He moved closer to her and smirk and moved a strained of hair out of her face. "You look good today." He bit down on the side of his lip and spun her around in a circle. "Mind showing ya boy around? I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot my first day. And I'd like McKinley's finest escort to show me to all my classes today."

"I mean I guess I can, seeing as how my best friends did just leave me alone with a complete stranger. How do I know you're not going to try to kidnap me or anything?" she asked looking at him.

"You don't." he said blankly.

Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks and turned to walk away from him, only to have her arm tugged in the other direction.

"Chill mama. I'm not gone kidnap you. Not unless you came willingly and even then it wouldn't be kidnap. Besides, it would pretty hard for me to do with a motorcycle. Everyone would see you." He chuckled, draping his arm around her shoulder.

Mercedes bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyes lashes. She allowed herself to get a little comfortable in his arms and inhaled his scent. He smelled heavenly. Everything about being this close to him made her a little weak in the knees. She moved his arm off her shoulder pretending that he, along with the weight over her bag was becoming too heavy. Puck took the bag off her shoulders and slung it onto his own before pulling her back into his side. "I got it."

"Thank you. So why do they call you Puck?" She asked taking his schedule from him.

He looked at her confused. "I'm saying, no one names their child Puck, so I t has to be a nickname or something right?" she asked.

"Puck is short for Puckerman, it's my last name. My first name is Noah." "Hmmm, Noah huh?" he nodded his head. "I like it." She smiled. "From now on I'm calling you Noah, okay?"

"Fine by me Mama."

They pulled up to her locker and she stopped to get her books and look over the piece of paper in her hands. "Well looky here. Looks like I'll be seeing you a lot throughout the day. You have a quite a few classes with me. Actually, you have more than a few. You sure you're not stalking me?"

"Hey, I don't make the schedule; I just follow it…sometimes. So where to first Mama?"

"Spanish, with me." She smiled walking to the Spanish room.

"Me gusta." He purred in her ear, sending a bolt of electricity up her spine. "Oh. My. God." She thought out loud, throwing her head back. "This is going to be a long day." She shook her head, walking in taking her seat, with Noah hot on her tail.


	5. Chapter 5

For the most part, Mercedes' day was going fairly well. Puck proved to be less of a nuisance than she thought and she was genuinely enjoying his company. He made her laugh and put a smile on her face that reached her eyes, something that she could honestly say hadn't happened in quite a while. She wasn't looking to get into anything at the moment but she needed a distraction and Puck seemed to be the perfection distraction. She invited him to sit along with her, Santana, Kurt and their other friends Tina, Mike, Finn, Brittany, and Artie, which is how he found himself in the middle of a heated discussion between all of his new friends about who was THE NUMBER ONE DIVA. It was his turn to decide and all eyes were on him.

"I don't know Mama. I'm a little biased. I don't know half the people y'all named, but I gotta go with Mercy here. Miss Aretha is Queen." Puck finally answered, earning a hug from Mercedes.

"And Puck has spoken, so that means I'm right!" Mercedes beamed, while everyone else groaned.

"Oh please Mercedes, it's obvious he only agreed with you because wants to be with you." Rachel pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh quiet done Man Hands!" Santana snarled.

"There's no need for name calling Satan." Kurt interjected.

"Let's just all agree to disagree, okay." Mercedes pleaded trying to keep the peace. They all agreed and dropped the subject. The entire group, except Santana was in a fit of laughter at snarky comment made, one that had actually gotten under her skin and sat at the end of the table across from Puck and Mercedes, fire in her ears and steaming coming out of her ears.

"Leave my baby alone." Mercedes yelled at the group, motioning for Santana to come over.. "It's okay Tana. Come sit in Mama's lap" Mercy cooed shifting in her seat. "Y'all better stop before I let her go Lima Heights Adjacent all on y'all asses. You know she carries razors in her hair." She pressed Santana to her chest and rubbed her back. "It's okay boo. They'll pay for it." Santana cursed them all in Spanish, wrapping her arms around Mercedes' neck and huffed. "All of you better sleep with one eye open." She threatened as Mercedes moved about under her. Santana felt her friend tense up in her arms and she looked around to follow Mercy's gaze, which ended up on Brandon. He was all over this girl, whom Mercedes believed to be his girlfriend. Santana rubbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Say the word Mercy and I'll finish him. You know I will."

"Down girl!" Mercedes chuckled and took a deep breath. "That's a grown man, and if my relationship with Brandon or anyone for that matter has taught me anything, it's that you can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink." Santana looked at her with one eyebrow raised and Mercy smiled. "I can't make him do anything. He didn't love me enough to be faithful to me while we together. And I don't want him to do anything that he doesn't want to do."

Just then, the bell sounded off and everyone started filing out of the cafeteria. Mercedes and her friends had Glee club and Puck had decided what all the hype was about. They all claimed spaces in the chairs and Puck took a seat in the back row besides Mercedes, who sat next to Santana, Brittany and Kurt.

Puck was about to ask her about how things in the class were run when a man who had to be in his mid-thirties walked in and Mercedes stood up.

"Mr. Schue, is it okay if I sing something before we get started?" Mercedes asked walking up to the front of the class. Mr. Schue nodded and she whispered to the guy who happened to be sitting at the piano when they got in the room. The music started, Mercedes began to sing and Puck swore an angel had just received their wings.

_I stopped by to see you_

_just the other day_

_And I wanna say_

_That I finally realized_

_the words I love you don't mean a thing_

Once he stopped drooling over the angelic voice that filled the room, Puck listened intently to the words that was coming out of the girl's mouth. He had truly hit the jackpot with her. She was fine as hell. She had a great sense of human and her voice was out of this world. It gave him goose bumps. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard Santana's voice.

"It happens every time." Santana smiled.

"What?" Puck asked confused.

"The goose bumps. And the chills. We all get them every time she sings." She said proudly and continued to listen to Mercedes sing. Puck looked around at everyone and they all seemed really into it. They were all swaying, and what looked like on the verge of tears and Artie had been giving praise hands since she started singing, practically hopping out of his wheelchair. Puck was sure he would get up and start walking.

_It's so hard for me to see_

_Because you meant everything to me_

_But I guess I gotta move on_

_Even though it hurts I gotta be strong_

_If you don't wanna love me, don't love me_

_Don't wanna touch me, don't touch me_

_Cause I don't want you_

_To do anything, that you don't want to do_

_And if you don't wanna miss me, don't miss me_

_Don't wanna kiss me, don't kiss me_

_Cause I don't want you to do anything_

_That you don't wanna do no_

Mercedes sang her last note and tears filled her eyes. Everyone clapped and Puck damn near broke his neck trying to get to her.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, I really had to get that out. And I've been showing him around all day." Mercedes apologized.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No need to apologize. That was beautiful. We could use that at regionals." He beamed and patted her shoulders.

Mercedes and Puck sat back down in the back of the room and he just started at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing, like that?" Puck questioned.

"Mama, don't play. You know what I mean. Like THAT! I felt it in here." He said placing her hand in his chest over his heart. "It gave me goose bumps."

"Thanks." She smiled feeling his chiseled chest under her finger tips and quickly pulled her hand away, resting it in her lap. "You never asked. You know a closed mouth never gets fed. Sometimes you gotta speak up if you want something"

Puck nodded. There was a lot he wanted, and the top of his list was Miss Mercedes Jones, and Noah Puckerman was more than ready to speak up and speak out for whatever it he wanted. He'd spent a lot of time fighting for tings he wanted and this time would be no different. He was going to turn over every rock to find out everything he needed to know to get Mercedes to be his.

_**Song: Tamar Braxton - If You Don't Wanna Love Me**_


End file.
